One Friday A Month
by riddermark
Summary: Emma and Regina are slowly getting closer. Regina is denying the obvious flirting quality their conversations have taken. And starts to notice Emma mysteriously disappearing for one day every month and Regina wants to know where she's going. SwanQueen friendship and eventual SwanQueen romance. (Brief Henry sighting)


**March**

"Hey Mom! What's for dinner?" Henry shouts swinging the front door open wide, barely catching it before it slams into the wall.

"Henry! Please be careful with the door!" Regina scolds her overeager son. _He is just like his other mother. _She rolls her eyes at the thought.

"Sorry! Anyways dinner?"

"Yes, my day was marvelous. Thank you for asking dear, how kind." The brunette woman shook her head and sighed. Henry had the class to look somewhat embarrassed, his cheeks reddening as his stomach grumbled. Regina had to refrain from laughing aloud. "It's okay dear, how about we go to Granny's tonight? It's Friday, and it's been a long week. I don't feel much for cooking. Why don't you invite Emma too? I haven't bothered her for late paperwork in days, I miss it." Regina chuckles, as does Henry.

"I can ask, but I think she said she was leaving town this evening—"Henry starts at his mother's startled expression. "She's coming back! She just has something to do, not in Storybrooke." Regina forces herself to relax. _Stop panicking, Emma wouldn't leave now._ _Why would you care if she did anyways?_ Her brow furrowing. _Henry would care._ She reasoned. A cough behind her shook her from her thoughts, reminding her Henry was waiting.

"Right, sorry dear. Well give her a call, we'll meet her there if she's interested." Regina turns to the front closet to grab her coat, the Maine weather was very unpredictable, it would probably get quite chilly tonight when the sun set. She could hear Henry talking outside on the porch, as she leans into the closet, shifting heavier coats aside as she searched for the perfect one.

"Okay, no problem. Dinner tomorrow sounds great, I'll check with Mom. See you then!" Regina closes the front door, and locks it then faces Henry.

"Well? Is Emma coming to dinner?"

"No she's already left town or she said she would. She wants to know if we can have dinner tomorrow night."

"Yes I suppose that's fine, but we aren't eating out two nights in row. Let her know she's welcome to come here. I'll make lasagna." Regina smiles warmly as her son whoops and dances across the walkway to the car.

"I love your lasagna Mom!"

"Yes I gathered as much Henry. Come on, let's go eat."

* * *

><p><strong>April<strong>

Regina walks into Granny's intent on reaching her morning coffee before she was forced to converse with anyone. Henry had trouble finding his backpack that morning and due to the frantic search and rescue mission that had ensued, she had missed her chance to have coffee at home. Regina signals to Ruby when she walks in, and then settles into an empty booth facing the doorway, she liked to know if anyone was foolish enough to approach her in the early mornings. She sighed happily when Ruby brought over her usual coffee order. She sniffs delicately at the brew and takes a sip. _It will just have to do, it's Friday can't be that bad. I only have two meetings today. The rest is filing paperwork. Ahh speaking of paperwork…_at that moment Emma had walked in.

Regina watched the blonde sheriff slowly approach the counter, her tired nod to Ruby had Regina's brow raised in confusion. _She looks like she's been up half the night._ She picks up her coffee and strides over to the counter to sit next to Emma.

"Rough night, Miss Swan?" Regina smirks pleased when Emma jumps at the sound of her voice.

"Oh! Morning Regina." Emma yawns. "Sorry, nah just sleepy. Took a night shift last night so I could get tonight off." She smiles gratefully at Ruby when she sets a plate of scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon in front of her.

"What's tonight?"

"Going out of town for the evening." When she doesn't say anymore, Regina tries again.

"Where are you going?" She is forced to wait for an answer because Emma's mouth is full.

"Jonestown, couple towns over. Nothing much, just meeting some people." Emma is focused on her plate, so she misses Regina's expression of confusion and curiosity. She finishes rather quickly though, and motions Ruby for the check. When she turns back to Regina, Regina tries again to ask but before she can Emma speaks. "Okay gotta go I'm gonna get some sleep so I can check in with David before leaving tonight." Emma stands quickly starting to head to the door then pauses. "Uhh Henry and I were talking and there's a movie marathon going to Sunday of all the Indiana Jones movies on TV. I was going to invite him over to watch, but do you want to join us? Snow and David won't be home, they're going somewhere and will be gone all day."

Regina smiles. _This is certainly a nice change from just being told about plans to being included in them._ She nods.

"Yes, that sounds fun. I do have a soft spot for Harrison Ford in tweed." Emma snorts, and shakes her head at the brunette woman.

"Whatever you say Regina. See you then."

* * *

><p><strong>May<strong>

Regina sat at her desk, normally she found paperwork calming. Everything made sense and everything had a place. Today however she was having trouble concentrating. A loud knock at her office door startled her out of her daze. She cleared her throat before answering.

"Yes—come in." A blonde head pokes in, Regina rolls her eyes and smiles as she sees Emma's face.

"Is this a bad time? I brought lunch." Emma's arms lift into view bearing a couple take out bags. Regina's eyebrows rise as she takes in the food and Emma's hopeful expression.

"Hmm, to what do I owe this?"

"Nothing owed, Regina. I was at Granny's and Ruby said you never called in your lunch order, so I figured you forgot." She shrugged, and stepped into the office. "And you need to eat."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, even Wonder Woman needed food, Regina."

"Who?" Regina scrunches up her nose, Emma laughs and walks up to the mayor's desk and sets the food down on the edge. She looks to the seat then back to Regina.

"Nevermind. May I?" She points to the seat, Regina holds her gaze a moment before smiling and nodding. Emma smirks as she starts to unpack the take out bags, she sets the first container down opening it. Inside was a grilled chicken salad with the dressing on the side. _Perfect._ Regina felt her stomach rumble at the sight of the food. _Hmm guess the Sheriff was right._ She watched as Emma opened another container that had her classic hamburger and fries, and then she noticed a third container.

"What's in there?" Pointing to the last container.

"It's a surprise." Emma says wiggling her eyebrows. Regina narrows her eyes at the blonde.

"Miss Swan?"

"Oh no Miss Swan, Regina. We are way past that." Emma laughs. "Don't worry it's not a bad surprise, just dessert, compliments of Granny."

"Well that could be bad surprise. She might have poisoned it." It was Emma's turn to raise an eyebrow, Regina chuckles. "She's not known for her dessert making dear." Emma smirks.

"Well she told me that she had a new recipe and that you were the perfect one to try it out. She wants your opinion if she should put it on the menu."

"My opinion? Hmm, well I suppose then." Regina reached for the container, but Emma moves it away before she can touch it.

"Nope, not til after you eat." Emma laughs at Regina's indignant expression. Regina frowns at Emma, but then shrugs and turns to her food.

The two women sit in a comfortable silence for several minutes, neither one feeling the need to say a word._ When did we get to this place? I like it. _Regina takes another bite of her salad and looks at the sheriff chewing contently on her burger. She grins mischievously and snakes her hand across the desk and steals a couple fries.

"Hey!" Emma pulls her container closer to her. "Those are my fries!" Regina chuckles and shrugs.

"Well if you want them back, come and get them Sheriff." Regina replies with a coy smile. Emma smiles then stands walking around the desk and much to Regina's shock, Emma places her hands on both sides of her chair. Regina manages to keep a straight face however, and stares the Sheriff down. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I came to collect my fries. They were stolen."

"Sounds like a job for the Sheriff dear." Regina smirks, barely avoiding laughing in Emma's face. She keeps her face straight though as she sticks the last fry in her mouth and chews, much to Emma's amusement. Emma fakes a gasp, trying to look offended. Then a look passes across the Sheriff's face, and Regina narrows her eyes. "Wha—"Her question was interrupted by Emma's quick movement to the side, before she could say or do anything Emma had stolen her last piece of grilled chicken.

"Excuse me!" Emma laughs straightening up, shrugging.

"Call the Sheriff, I hear she's good at finding food." Regina snorts.

"No doubt." Emma's green eyes seem to twinkle as she sets herself down in her seat again, still chewing on the chicken. Regina just shakes her head at the other woman.

"You are impossible."

"Yet you keep me around." Regina's gaze meets Emma's, soft smiles gracing both of their faces. _What's happening?_ Then the moment is broken by a knock at the door, causing both women to jump. Regina recovers first, she coughs clearing her throat.

"Come in." Her eyes still locked with Emma's. Regina's assistant poked her head through the door, looking mildly frightened.

"Madam Mayor, sorry to bother you, but your 1 o'clock is here."

"Oh right. Yes, well give me a few minutes to straighten up and send them in." Her assistant nodded.

"Yes ma'am." Then the door clicked shut. Emma clears her throat this time, chuckling.

"Guess that's my cue." She stands to leave, picking up her badge and gun from the desk where it had been sat earlier. Regina bites her lip tentatively.

"Right, umm so I was thinking of making homemade pizza tonight for dinner, Henry loves it because it's something he can actually make and he knows all the ingredients. Would you like to join us?" Emma beamed, but then frowned.

"Sorry, I won't be in town tonight. I wish though, cause that sounds awesome."

"Where are you going every month Emma?" Emma pauses at the door, turning back.

"Just around, seeing some people." She shrugs, smiling at the Mayor. "How about we all have lunch together tomorrow? Maybe a picnic at the park? Get Granny's or something?" Regina pursed her lips. _She didn't really answer my question._ Then she nods.

"Alright_. _Guess we will see you then, Emma." Emma grins.

"Bye, Regina. Have a good day." And then she's gone.

Regina stares hard at the closed door. _Where is she going? What is she doing?_ She clenches her fists against the desk. _Well there's one way to find out._ She walks quickly to window, looking out. _Yes!_ She spots the yellow bug in the parking lot, she waves her hand towards the vehicle as soon as Emma gets in. The tires glow faintly purple as the Sheriff drives away, and behind her Regina could see a lightly glowing purple trail. Another wave of her hand made the spell dissipate for the moment, activating if and when the car crossed the town line. _She said last month she's been going to Jonestown, that's not far. _She quickly threw the remaining containers into the trash and pulled out her notes for her meeting. She then spots the last container. _The one she wouldn't let me open. Well let's see what it is._ Prying to lid off, Regina finds tiny apple pies bites. Each one had a little crust with minced apples, she sniffed, simmered in cinnamon. Regina feels a grin spread across her face. _Granny may have made these, but they were Emma's idea._ She turned when she heard another knock at her door.

"Come in." She gave the entering people a small smile before putting the lid back on the treats and making her way to the long table on the other side of the office. "Ladies and gentlemen, let's get started…"

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night…<strong>

Getting Henry out of the house was much easier than Regina expected. Henry had come home saying he had been invited to spend the night at Hansel's. Regina had agreed and had dropped Henry off at Hansel's house at six. Time enough for her to have a quick dinner at home before settling into her car to check whether Emma had left town or not yet. After driving past the Charming apartment, Granny's, and the Sheriff's Station she went to check the ways out of town. Finally at the road leading west out of town she found the glowing tire tracks, which had appeared right as the car had passed over the town line. _Perfect._

Regina followed the glowing trail for about twenty minutes before it turned left towards Jonestown. _Well that part was true. _Regina started to chew on her bottom lip. _What if Emma founds out I followed her? What if she gets mad? _She shook her head. _She won't find out._ Regina perks up when she notices the tire tracks veer into a parking lot on the left side of the road. _A bar? Why would Emma be going to a bar in another town? _Regina frowned, but then spotted Emma's yellow bug and pulled into the parking lot none the less. After parking she sat in the car for a moment.

"Sure you want to do this Mills?" Regina looked at the front door contemplating her next move. On the door was a sign reading, "OPEN MIC NIGHT, LAST FRIDAY OF EVERY MONTH". _Open mic night, Friday of every month. Is that why she's here? It would explain everything. Well almost everything, why though? Does Emma sing? Or is she meeting someone?_ Regina felt a small surge of…_jealously? Why am I jealous? _Regina bites her lip again, looking to her lap, picking at lint off her shirt. _You know why you're jealous._ She steps out of her car and takes a deep breath. _Glad I decided to change, my normal attire would stick out like a sore thumb here. _"Time to see what you're up too, Emma."

Stepping into the bar she pauses to let her eyes adjust to the dim lighting.

"Cover's seven dollars ma'am." Regina jumps, she hadn't noticed the man seated on a bar stool next to the door.

"What? Oh, right. Here you go." She pulls out her wallet and hands the man a ten dollar bill. While waiting for her change she looks around the busy bar. It's packed full of people. _Open mic night must be pretty popular here. So where's Emma? I don't want her to accidently spot me._ Just then she sees a flash of blond hair at the back of the bar, Emma was going through a backstage door. _Perfect._ Regina scans the bar for a good table, finally spotting one that seemed to have a good view of the stage, but not enough so that she would be spotted by anyone onstage or coming out of the backstage door. She settled into plush seating and leaned back, taking in her surroundings. She hadn't been sitting long before a waitress made her way over.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Yes, a Long Island please." Regina reached in her purse for her wallet and handed the woman a card.

"Okay, be right back." She watched the girl walk away, and then her attention was drawn to the stage as a man walked to the middle of the stage.

"Hey guys, how're you all doing tonight?" The crowd cheered loudly, and Regina winced at the volume. "Okay you guys know how this works so we're just gonna jump right in with our first performer Ian Depps!" More cheering and a young man with a guitar walked on stage.

"Okay Emma, why are we here?" Regina pursed her lips and sat back, watching as the young man started to perform.

"Your drink, ma'am." The waitress was back, Regina sat up to take her drink.

"Thank you, I'm curious do you know the line up for the people performing tonight? Is there a blonde woman performing perhaps?"

"Oh, you must mean Emma! Isn't she great? Her voice is like both soft and rough at the same time. Weird how that works right? Umm yes, she's performing I think she's going fourth or fifth, something like that. I hear she's doing something different tonight."

"Different? How long has she been performing here? Not just last month?"

"No she's been coming for three or four months I think. And I'm not sure I just heard her talking about it backstage. Something about getting some emotions out, dunno." The waitress shrugs. "Well I'll be back around in a bit if you need a refill. Enjoy the show!" And she walks off towards the bar. The young man on the stage had been replaced with a woman reading poetry.

And when she finished, there was a woman singing.

And then another man with a drum solo. _Well this is just unpleasant._ Regina's face wrinkles in distaste. When he finally exits the stage, she breathes a sigh of relief. Then Emma steps onstage bringing a guitar with her. Regina sets up in her seat. _I didn't know she played guitar. How could I not know that?_

Emma settles onto the bar stool on the stage, and taps the microphone on the stand in front of her.

"Hey guys, so I'm back. Apparently I'm doing something right here, huh?" The crowd responses with a hearty cheer, and Emma smirks raising her hand to the crowd. "Okay so tonight I want to try and get something out of my system, so bear with me it's a bit different than what I've done before." She pauses, biting her bottom lip. "I think it's safe to say we all have that person, you know the one I mean right? The one you never see coming, and they change everything?" A lot of nods of assent from the crowd, including Regina's. _This is starting to feel weird. _"Yeah well my songs tonight are about my I never saw it coming person. Here's to you dear."

Regina leaned forward, her elbows resting on the table in front of her. _Could she—_She shook her head and took a long pull of her drink, setting her drink down she hears Emma strum the first chords of the song. Regina didn't recognize the chords being played, but it sounded really good.

"_Cold as ice_

_And more bitter than a December_

_Winter night_

_That's how I treated you_

_And I know that I _

_I sometimes tend to lose my temper_

_And I cross the line_

_Yeah that's the truth_

_I know it gets hard sometimes_

_But I could never_

_Leave your side_

_No matter what I say_

_Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,_

_But I really need you near me to_

_Keep my mind off the edge_

_If I wanted to leave I would left by now_

_But you're the only one that knows me_

_Better than I know myself"_

Regina was biting her bottom lip again, and getting increasingly confused. The waitress returned then.

"Another drink? How do you like Emma?"

"Umm, yes please, and she's amazing."

"Agreed, be right back with that drink."

"_All along_

_I tried to pretend it didn't matter_

_If I was alone_

_But deep down I know_

_If you were gone_

_For even a day I wouldn't know which way to turn_

_Cause I'm lost without you"_

The waitress returned and set her drink in front of her, and Regina immediately takes a long drink. _What am I doing? _She stares up at Emma singing and strumming and she can feel her heart pounding in her chest.

"_I know it gets hard sometimes_

_But I could never_

_Leave your side_

_No matter what I say_

_Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,_

_But I really need you near me to_

_Keep my mind off the edge_

_If I wanted to leave I would left by now_

_But you're the only one that knows me_

_Better than I know myself_

_I get kind of dark_

_Let it go too far_

_I can be obnoxious at times_

_But try and see my heart_

_Cause I need you now_

_So don't let me down_

_You're the only thing in this world_

_I would die without_

_Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,_

_But I really need you near me to_

_Keep my mind off the edge_

_If I wanted to leave I would left by now_

_But you're the only one that knows me_

_Better than I know myself_

_Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,_

_But I really need you near me to_

_Keep my mind off the edge_

_If I wanted to leave I would left by now_

_But you're the only one that knows me_

_Better than I know myself"_

Emma ends the song with a gentle strum, and the crowd claps and cheers loudly. Regina herself wasn't sure how to react. _Is this really about us? About me? What do I do?_ Her attention is drawn back to the stage as Emma clears her throat to speak.

"Good, good I'm glad you guys liked that. It took me awhile to get that to sound right in acoustic, since it's normally a rock song. I like how it turned out. The next song of course is already made for the guitar and I'm sure it's one most of you know." Regina stared hard at her drink before taking another sip. "From the first time I heard this song only one person comes to mind every time it's played, on the radio or by mys—uh myself."

Regina's head snapped up when she heard Emma stumble over her words, and when she did she locked eyes with Emma. Emma had apparently noticed her as she was addressing the crowd. Regina swallowed hard then nodded to Emma, giving her a small smile in return. Emma doesn't react for another moment, but then smirks and shakes her head.

"Sorry guys, I just realized there's someone rather important in my audience, and the introduction I had for this song is no longer necessary. Just listen." The last two words seem to be directly spoken to Regina. Regina moved in her seat, and took another drink. _This is for me. _

The melody is slow and sweet, Regina instantly feels likes she's floating.

"_You know I'd fall apart without you_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_Cause everything that don't make sense about me_

_Makes sense when I'm with you_

_Like everything that's green girl, I need you_

_But it's more than one and makes two_

_Put aside the math and the logic of it_

_You gotta know you're wanted too_

_Cause I wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah_

_And you get that all the time, I know you do_

_But your beauty's deeper than the make-up_

_And I wanna show you what I see tonight.._

_When I wrap you up_

_When I kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted"_

At this point Regina had her fists balled up in her lap to attempt to control was fighting an urge to run, not away but to the blonde on the stage, to demand to know whether this was some sort of joke. _I don't think I could handle that._

"_As good as you make me feel_

_I wanna make you feel better_

_Better than your fairy tales_

_Better than your best dreams_

_You're more than everything I need_

_You're all I've I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

_And I just wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted _

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_You'll always be wanted."_

As the music faded Regina was trying to gather herself. She couldn't bring herself to look up at the stage. She stared at her hands, which were shaking, her eyes dart around her table. She raises her hands to her glass and takes a drink, hoping that will calm her nerves.

"Well thanks for having me tonight guys. Hope you enjoyed everything!" Emma stood and walked off the stage. _Shit, what do I do? Is she going to come out here? Maybe I should leave. _She started to get up, but then stops. _No, I can't do that. I followed her here, I can't just leave. _Regina sat back down, and wraps her hand around her drink to steady herself.

"Hey." Emma's voice cause Regina to jerk her head up, she looks at the blonde standing beside her table with a slight apprehensive look to her.

"Hey."

"So, what did you think of open mic night?"

"That drum contraption was awful." Emma laughs loudly, shrugging and nodding in agreement.

"Tyler? Yeah, I agree it's a bit much. He's not really as good as he thinks he is, bit full of himself really."

"I didn't know you played guitar Emma."

"Did you just call me Emma? Without me asking?" She narrows her eyes playfully at Regina. "How much have you had to drink?" She smiles at the goofy blonde.

"You can sit if you want." She pats the empty plush next to her. "So we can talk, or listen." She shrugs. "Whichever works better." Emma sits next to her, close but not quite close enough to be touching. As she settles in she leans back against seat, then she turns to Regina.

"Regina, I—"The waitress was back.

"Would anyone like a drink? Or another perhaps? Emma you were fantastic tonight! You did those songs so beautifully. Whoever they were about is a lucky person indeed." The waitress is too busy beaming at Emma to notice the blush spreading across Regina's face and neck. Emma does however and smoothly leans forward and places her left hand over Regina's right, which was now gripping the edge of the seat. She squeezes gently, causing Regina to look at her. Emma then quickly turns to the waitress and smiles.

"Yes, please. Two more of whatever she's having, and put whatever she's had on my tab will ya?"

"Emma—"Emma raises her free hand and waves it unconcerned.

Please Regina, let me get them." Emma looks at Regina with a shy smile. Regina slowly nods, letting Emma take charge this once. The waitress finally seemed to register the fact that Emma was still holding Regina's hand, her eyes go wide, and then her huge smile is back. _And bigger, how is that possible? _

"No problem, Emma. I'll be right back with those drinks!" Emma shuffled her feet awkwardly after the girl left, her thumb absentmindedly stroking the back of Regina's hand. Regina didn't seem to mind the intimate gesture at all, nor the slight PDA they were engaged in. _This feels nice. _Regina glanced over at the blonde willing her to be the one to break the silence._ I don't know what to say._

"I'm sorry." Regina blurted out. Emma's head snapped to her, her face furrowing in confusion.

"Sorry? For what?"

"For following you here. I feel like I interrupted something special for you." Regina looks down to floor, staring at the space between her feet. She could hear Emma sigh next to her. _Here it comes._ To her surprise though, Emma scooted a bit closer so their shoulders, hips, and knees were touching. Regina froze unsure of what to do and just continued staring at the ground. Then Emma's free hand was resting on her chin, and gently turning her face to look at her, Regina kept her gaze down however.

"I had a feeling you would come looking for me eventually, you're much too curious not too. I don't mind, actually kind of glad you choose tonight in fact. I've been practicing those songs for months. I've wanted to play you them for awhile, just couldn't figure out how." Regina lifted her eyes hesitantly, the two women's gazes met. Regina felt like her body was on fire, there was nothing but complete seriousness in Emma's eyes. _Well that's not a look you see often on the Sheriff._

"You're not—you're not mad?" Emma chuckled.

"Nope, not at all."

The waitress returned with the drinks, noting how much closer the two were this time, so she just set the drinks down silently, unnoticed. She smiled to herself as she turned around, chuckling.

"Emma I—I don't know what to say. Those songs—"Emma sighs nodding.

"I know, I'm sorry, maybe they were a bit much. I should have changed that last one. It's just I thought maybe I could take a ch—"Her explanation was cut off by Regina's free hand taking her chin and forcing her to look at her.

"No, it was really good. Did you mean it?" Emma tilts her head to the side.

"Mean what?" Regina swallowed hard, her eyes never leaving the Sheriff's.

"You want me?" Regina hated feeling vulnerable, though in this moment, it felt like time was slowing down, and she didn't care a bit. Emma leaned closer to her, smiling softly and squeezing Regina's hand again.

"I meant every word Regina. Every word." Regina's heart swelled in her chest and she could feel her eye's starting to get wet. She pulled in a sharp gasp of air as Emma got closer. _So impossibly close._ Without thinking about it Regina leaned in close as well, until their foreheads rested against each other's. Regina closed her eyes and breathed in Emma's scent, warmth spreading throughout her entire body. Emma broke the silence, her voice ragged with emotion.

"May I—may I, um—"Her voice falters as Regina lifts the two hands they have joined and rests them on Emma's cheek. Then Regina leans forward until their lips touched, soft at first and then almost hungrily. When the kiss finally broke the pair was gasping. "That was, wow, that was everything I'd hoped it would be and more." Emma laughs placing another small kiss the corner of Regina's mouth and feeling the other woman smile in response. Regina sighs a hand coming to rest on top of one of Emma knees, which had turned towards her when they kissed. They stayed close like that for awhile only relinquishing contact to take a drink and look to whoever was performing onstage. A little while later Regina finally spoke. Her hand laying on the Sheriff's knees comfortably.

"Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"Take me home. Please?" Emma looked into those deep chocolate brown eyes and knew there was nothing she wouldn't do for this woman.

"What about your car?"

"We can come back for it. I'm not sure I should drive either way tonight." Regina chuckles indicating her now half-empty third drink, Emma laughs. When she stands up she takes Regina's hands and helps lift her rather gracefully out of booth. They walk out of the bar hand in hand. Emma opens the passenger side door for Regina holding her arm as she climbs in, the car ride back to Storybrooke was peaceful and silent, words were no longer necessary that night. Arriving at the manor Regina silently leads Emma up the walkway, into the house, up the stairs and to the bedroom. Emma paused hesitating in the doorway, Regina turned to her hands now at her side.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you sure you want me to come in?" Emma looked to Regina, then the bed behind her unsure of how to proceed.

"I would like you here, but you're welcome to a guest room, or to go home I suppose. You don't have to stay." Regina stared hard at the floor in front of her.

"No, no that's not what I meant. I want to be here, I just want to make sure it's what you want." Regina smiles, stepping close to the blonde and placing her hands on the woman's hips drawing her closer.

"I probably never would have admitted it if you had not said it first, but I want you too. Nothing has to happen tonight, but to have you close is more than I've ever dared to hope for Emma." She had barely finished speaking when Emma's lips crashed into hers, the force pushing her back a bit. Immediately though Emma's arms were wrapped around her, lifting her off the ground and to the bed.

_Oh yes, I could get used to this._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed my first one-shot, man it's hard to fit so much into one little story. Let me know what you think, and if you haven't already go check out my multi-chapter Miles Away! Thanks for reading everyone!**

**Come find me on tumblr if you wish: i'm riddermark on tumblr too :)**


End file.
